thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Going Home
Going Home is a Wiggles song from Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure). Song Credits Wiggle Bay (album) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry Brass: Dominic Lindsay Percussion: Steve Machamer * Piano: Steve Blau Backing Vocals: The Manzilla Singers (Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran & Simon Pryce) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Paul Paddick, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran & Simon Pryce * Musical Arrangements The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Craig Abercrombie and Robin Gist * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Song Credit Differences * Wiggle Bay AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Wiggle Bay US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Space Dancing DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Eagle Rock Single: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Compliments Of Brach's And The Wiggles: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics Manzillas: '''Ooby Do '''Greg: '''We're going home '''Paul: We're going home Manzillas: '''Ooby Do '''Greg: We're going home Paul: We're going home Manzillas: We've been to space Greg: We've had some fun Paul: Now our adventures are done Manzillas: We love to roam Greg: But there's no place like home We traveled all through space We made many friends We've all needed so much help And now our journey ends We met the tiny folks Of Teenie Weenie Land Jeff: We helped King Mondo rock by playing his band. Manzillas: Ooby Do Greg: We're going home Paul: We're going home Manzillas: '''Ooby Do '''Greg: We're going home Paul: We're going home Manzillas: We've been to space Greg: We've had some fun Paul: Now our adventures are done Manzillas: We love to roam Greg: But there's no place like home We traveled all through space We made many friends We've all needed so much help And now our journey ends We helped the Gloomies laugh We let them with a smile Jeff: It's a long way back to Earth. I'll be sleeping for a while. Manzillas: Ooby Do Greg: We're going home Paul: We're going home Manzillas: '''Ooby Do '''Greg: We're going home Paul: We're going home Manzillas: We've been to space Greg: We've had some fun Paul: Now our adventures are done Manzillas: We love to roam Greg: But there's no place like home Trivia * The CD versions adds extra guitars. * Murray came up with an idea for this song at Anthony's House according to the Behind the Scenes of Space Dancing. * and they was some Behind the Scenes footage of The Wiggles writing the lyrics, that means Murray, Jeff, Anthony and Greg wrote the lyrics by themselves and while also The Wiggles wrote the music with Anthony's brother John and trumpet player Dominic Lindsay. * Only John Field and Dominic Lindsay's name appear in the song credits of the Wiggle Bay album, but not on the Eagle Rock single. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Songs Category:Space Dancing! songs Category:Wiggle Bay songs Category:2003